Love & Loss
by Shanna
Summary: (On Hold) Inuyasha and Kagome, about to be married? But what happens when Shessomaru decides to make the miko his own?
1. Ch 1: Smiling and Stalking

Love & Loss (An Inuyasha Love triangle)  
  
Author note: Hey people! Its me again! The insane R&R author? Lolz Soooo here is my fav. Request PLEASE R&R!! Since I am a big fan of Shessomaru and Kagome love stories I decided to write one soo hear it goes.  
  
P.S. I do not own Inuyasha in any of the stories I write!! I forgot to put this in my first story so hear it is. I never own Inuyasha and never will! This is most likely going to be the only time I am going to bother to write this so listen up! Lolz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~hehehehe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stood beside the temple and watched the young miko walk into the temple. 'Soon to be my miko.' He thought silently to himself.  
  
*^.~*  
  
Kagome walked slowly up to the temple her miko robes swishing softly about her feet. She smiled softly as she noticed Inuyasha's presence over to the right. She turned in that direction and smiled softly at the dark corner she new he was hiding in. She watched as he walked slowly out of the corner with a slight blush on his face.  
  
'He must have been thinking about me.' She though, laughing silently. She smiles at him again and walked into the temple. She slowly withdrew the ring from her finger and admired it. 'Me and Inuyasha soon to be married! Who would have though?'  
  
*^-^*  
  
Shessomaru sat in a tree close to the village and watched the little interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha. 'Disgusting half breed,' He thought. 'To wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice that I, Shessomaru is near. Still though it seems that he has every thing I have ever wanted accept for the Western Lands. But, no matter soon I shale have his most prized possession.' He thought as he smiled at the retreating form of the young miko. {}{} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^.^*  
  
Sooo, what do you guys think? Please R&R I need at least 7 reviews to continue this story. Mwahahahahaha! Doing two stories at once is kinda hard and with school and all it will be kinda hard to update. The only reason I could start both of these stories on the same day is that I was home sick yesterday and today. See you in the next chapter! (hopefully)  
  
-Shanna 


	2. Ch 2: Herbs and Helpers

Herbs and Helpers  
  
  
  
Authors note: Mwahahaha Its like vote for the cast of survivor! Hears your choices:  
  
A: Inuyasha marries Kagome after a few complications from Shessomaru B: Sesshomaru and Kagome get together after a few complications from Inuyasha C: Kagome gets together with neither and goes off and lives her life happily D: Kagome get together with some other character of the reviewers/voters choice.  
  
Please make your decision soon so I can start pointing the story in the right direction!  
  
Demons potion: doesn't really matter much in the story its just there. It is a potion the you put around the village to ward off demons.  
  
~~~~~~~~ *^-^*  
  
Bending down Kagome grabbed one of the useful herbs growing near the edge of the swiftly flowing river and pulled. Looking at the root of the plant she noticed that the root was very small just like the other ones she had pulled up.  
  
"Its going to take forever to get enough roots to make the demon potion" murmured Kagome to herself.  
  
" Why is it called a demon potion" murmured a voice near her ear.  
  
Kagome was so startled that she tripped and would have fallen into the river if a quick arm hadn't grabbed her about the waist and pulled her back and into the owner of the voice's broad chest.  
  
Startled, Kagome looked up and gasped at who she saw.  
  
"Sesshomaru" she growled saying the name as if it were poison. "Let me go NOW" she stated her voice quivering with suppressed anger.  
  
"Dear girl, I save your life and this is how you repay me?" he questioned softly  
  
"If it wasn't for you startling me I would not have tripped in the first place!" She growled as she struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
She suddenly felt his soft tail wrapping about her waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Mmmm fluffy" she murmured softly leaning against him.  
  
"Fluffy?" he questioned softly into her ear.  
  
"I mean!" she mumbled quickly and as she again started to struggle in his grasp.  
  
"Kagome at least let me hold you for a few moments as a reward for saving you" he said softly  
  
Surprised by the request as much as the use of her name she stopped struggling and looked up at Sesshomaru. Looking into his and what she saw there shocked and amazed her. Sesshomaru seemed to be smiling down at her with such emotion in his golden eyes that she gasped with surprise.  
  
'When did Sesshomaru become so handsome?' she thought. Then she mentally kicked herself. 'Sesshomaru. The cold blooded killer. Handsome?!? Bah! But, right now with that smile and that look in his eyes..'  
  
The pressure of his lips on hers broke her train of thought and she found herself automatically responding to the feeling of his warm lips upon hers.  
  
Breaking the kiss quickly she gasped for breath.  
  
" Sesshomaru I can can can not do this!" the murmured stumbling with her words.  
  
"And why not?" his deep sensuous voice responded  
  
'Damn it. I am even calling his voice sexy' She thought attacking herself with mental bombs.  
  
"I I I.." She stammered  
  
Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at her stammering and leaned down for another kiss.  
  
"KAGOME" she heard Inuyasha yell.  
  
Coming down quickly Sesshomaru stole another kiss and dashed off into the forest.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as she stared at the spot in the woods wear Sesshomaru has disappeared.  
  
"You reek of Sesshomaru" Inuyasha stated,  
  
"No no I'm fine" she stammered.  
  
"Good, I must have scared him off. Do you have the roots for the demon potion?" he asked.  
  
"I doubt you scared him off and yes I have some of the roots." She said calmly  
  
"Kagome! You only have half of the roots needed!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"I know I will stay up tonight and watch out for demons ok?" she said and mentally added. 'I won't be able to go asleep anyways.  
  
She softly placed her finger of his lips then replaced her finger with her lips. {}{} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)------------------ (like my little bunny no?)  
  
Kagome sat on top of the roof of the temple in the middle of the village and stared at the stars.  
  
'I wonder why Sesshomaru did that he's not the type to show emotion.'  
  
Then remembering the kiss she blushed and put her hand up to her lips. 'It's been a long and unusual day' she stated. Then she sighed and slowly opened up her senses to scan the area for any signs of demons.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There's my second chapter!! Aren't you happy I was home sick today so that I could write sooooo much? My backs hurting from bending of my papers and my lab top all day. =P The things I do for you people! *^.^* Please R&R!! And don't forgot to vote on which way you want the story to go! (look at the top of the story to find out more if you didn't read that!  
  
-Shanna  
  
P.S. I love my reviewers! Lolz! 


	3. Nonsence: The Results!

Ch. 4:  
  
Authors note: I love how I got some reviews saying how annoying/bitchy they agree my step mom is! Makes me so happy! *^-^* O, yah.  
  
~~~~~~~Mwahahahaha~~~~~  
  
When the monster awakes: {}{} {}{} {}{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} ~~~{-.-} {o.-} {-.o} {o.o} {o.O} {O.o} {O.O} *{O.O}*~~~  
  
The Kirby shale dance:  
  
~~~(-.-) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) *(^.^)*~~~  
  
And all shall parish: {}{} {} {} ~~~*{x.x}* *{X.X}* (x.x) (X.X)~~~  
  
~~~~~~Mwahahahahha~~~~~~  
  
The results are in!  
  
Choice A Inuyasha and Kagome: 2 or somethin  
  
Choice B Sesshomaru and Kagome: Like ummmm ALOT  
  
Choice C Kagome Lives her romance free life: 1  
  
Choice D Kagome and some once else or some other plot:  
  
Kikyo dies a very very very painful death and the auther gets a trip to a remote island with very hot guys on it: 2 (hehehehe the author counts for 2 votes)  
  
Kagome and Naraku: 1  
  
Kagome has a 3-some with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: 1 *O.O*  
  
THE RESULTS ARE IN! (drum roll please)  
  
SESSOMARU AND KAGOME WIN!!!!!  
  
Now to post your regular chapter lol this is like a torture section MWAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
(See what happens when your author is bored and/or has a writers block?) 


	4. Ch 3: Dreams and Deceitful Thoughts

Ch 3: Dreams and Deceitful Thoughts  
  
Authors Note: Yay! Thanks all of my reviewers! I'm so happy! Though I got some criticism but I think most of it was constructive. *O.o*  
  
P.S. Ok 1 more thing I am creating this chapter from the top of my head so the setting what happens etc. might be kind of random. *^.^* {}{} ~~~~~~~~~~~~*{^.^}*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kagome Dream Sequence)  
  
Walking down the isle in her beautiful white wedding dress with her veil over her face and her train trailing behind her. Kagome was actually happy she was marrying the guy of her dreams. (literally) Seeing Inuyasha white hair she smiled softly and walked up to him.  
  
"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"  
  
"I do" Inuyasha stated calmly.  
  
'He sounds so calm unlike me she thought to herself and his voice seems deeper. Probably just from being so nervous she thought.  
  
"And do you, Kagome take this man to be your husband?"  
  
"I I I I do." she stammered.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Slowly lifting the veil she looked up into....  
  
Sesshomaru's golden eyes.  
  
(End Kagome dream Sequence)  
  
She laid there gasping for breath with Inuyasha looking down at her with concern showing in his golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome did you have a nightmare about Sesshomaru? You yelled out his name right before you woke up" he questioned softly.  
  
'Ooooo shit I dreamed I married Sesshomaru!! I cant believe this! And this is just from kissing his warm tender lips and being held within his warm and tender embrace.' Mentally calling herself a baka and a traitor for all of her treacherous thoughts she looked again at Inuyasha. 'I even thought about Sesshomaru when Inuyasha is laying right beside me'  
  
" I'm I'm fine Inuyasha it was just a nightmare." she murmured.  
  
"I know what you mean any one could have nightmares about an ugly basterd like him" he stated.  
  
"He's not that ugly!" she said quickly and then mentally kicked herself for it. "I mean you know not even close to looking like you though" she quickly added.  
  
'Yah he's much better looking...... I mean much worse looking WORSE KAGOME WORSE'  
  
'Great now I'm yelling at myself! I'm such a baka'  
  
"Are you sure your ok Kagome?" he said as he smiled/frowned at the last comment she had made.  
  
"Yah, Yah, I'm sure." She stated.  
  
She felt Inuyasha arm wrap around her and pull her towards him and his soft hair fall across her chest.  
  
'Sessomaru's hair is much softer' she thought as she sighed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mwahhahahaha!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep It's another cursed short chapter but another ones coming soon! Sorry to say but only Inuyasha, Kagome. and Sesshomaru will play a part in this story though others may be mentioned. I'm am to lazy to keep track of all the other characters doings though I do want to include Rin and Shippio because you always need at least a little bit of Kawaii in there! *^.~*  
  
P.S. In Kagome's dream sequence I referred to the person she was marrying as Inuyasha because since its Kagome's dream and marrying Inuyasha makes the most since to her she is in her dream marrying Inuyasha. It's a hidden desire type of thing. *^.~* 


End file.
